novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Lynn Richard I
Lynn Richard "L.R." Walsh Vanderbilt Loud, formally and commonly known as Emperor Lynn Richard I, is the father of King Richard Loud III and his sisters. He is the Emperor of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia. He is also the rival of his distant cousin, Lynn Loud, Sr., who is currently the Supreme Leader of Yooperania. Not only he is the Emperor of Loudsinia, but he is also the head of the Loud Realm as well. Information Background Information *'Universe': The Luxurious Loud House (LoudHousefanon144) *'First Episode': Brother Turned On Brother *'Latest Episode': TBA *'Voice Actor': Mark Wahlburg *'Inspirations': Lynn Loud Sr. from The Loud House, Cornelius Vanderbilt II, William Henry Vanderbilt, Lorenzo de' Medici and Wilhelm II (briefly) Character Information *'Full Name': His Majesty Lynn Richard "LR" Walsh Vanderbilt Loud I of Loudsinia *'Gender': Male *'Aliases': Lynn R., L. R., Dad, Father, Mr. Loud, Your Majesty (referred to by his servants), Emepror (referred to by his servants), Pops (referred to by Luna), Godfather (by Bobby and Ronnie Anne), Padrino (by Bobby and Ronnie Anne), The Loud Godfather, The Godfather of Royal Woods, The Godfather of Michigan, Lynn the Irishman, Baby (referred to by the United States government, including Mike Pence), Lynndolf Loudler (referred to by the European Union), The Golden Menace (referred to by the people of the United States and the United States Army, including Liberty Prime), Golden Terrorist (referred to by Lynn Loud Sr.), Traitor (referred to by the Holy See), The Golden Terrorist, The Golden Murderer, Capitalist Pig Dog (referred to by the Soviet Union, China and the Cartoon Girl Clones.), The Golden Terminator (referred to by international media), The Mad Brute (referred to by the Winslow Accord) *'Born': April 4, 1968 *'Age': 50 *'Occupation': Emperor of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia, general of the Grand Imperial Army of Loudsinia, and philanthropist *'Goals': To maintain the power and wealth of the Loud family and all of Loudsinia; To groom his son Richard III to replace him (formerly); To destroy the United States; To eradicate gays, Muslims, Buddhists, etc., or force them to be converted into Christians; To strengthen the Rods of God kinetic rod program; To support the Imperium Vampirus (secretly); to defeat Lynn Loud, Sr. for the leadership of Yooperania. *'Home': Lynn R. Loud Estate, Royal Woods, Loudsinia. *'Fate': Stull ruling Loudsinia (as of 2035) *'Famous Quote': "Get back to work, I'm not paying you to slack off. That is by the order of the Loud Empire." Affliations *'Family': The Loud Family *'Religion': Roman Catholicism *'Others': Grand Imperial Government of Loudsinia, Order of St. Sylvester, Order of St. Gregory the Great, the United Federation of Order, the Common Defense Pact and the Council of the Royal Families Relatives *Empress Margaret I (wife) *Princess Lorraine I (daughter) *Princess Lena I (daughter) *Princess Anne I (daughter) *Princess Cornelia I (daughter) *Princess Licia I (daughter) *King Richard III (son) *Princess Lacey I (daughter) *Princess Alana I (daughter) *Princess Delores I (daughter) *Princess Elizabeth I (daughter) *Princess Lauren II (daughter) *King Richard II (father) *Queen Lauren I (mother) *Princess Lucas Loud (younger brother) *Emperor Richard I (paternal grandfather) *Empress Harriet I (paternal grandmother) *King Alan I (maternal grandfather) *Queen Alana I (maternal grandmother) *Empress Francesca I (maternal great-grandmother) *Empress Alfred I (great-grandfather) *Lorenzo de' Medici (maternal ancestor) *King William I (uncle) *King William II (cousin) *Lynn L. Loud Sr. (seventh cousin; formerly, now enemy) *Queen Veronica I (daughter-in-law) *All monarchs in the world (uncles and aunts) *All Italian mafia bosses (uncles) *All CEOs (ucles) Pets *Charles (dog) *Cliff (cat) *Geo (hamster) *Walt (canary) Friends *Margaret Loud (wife) *His children *Roberto Santiago (godson; formerly) *Ronnie Anne Santiago (goddaughter; formerly) *King Santiago I *King William I *Prince Charles *Princess Kate I *His subjects *Donald Trump (before World War III) *Kim Jong-un (during World War III) *Nicolae Ceaușescu (after World War III) *Roderick Corbin (during World War III) *Fidel Castro *Gabriel Rorke *Mick Swagger *Pope Francis (when sanction expires) *Pope John Paul II *Pope Benedict XVI *Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) (formerly) *Bill Gates *Melinda Gates *Carlo Navarra *Katie Cadet (sometimes) *Pokwang *Count Dracula *Rodrigo Duterte *Maurice Williams *Eugene H. Krabs *Chloe Corbin (currently) *Goldie Luxe *Sera Candia *Darth Vader *Ajit Pai *Mako Mori *All monarchs from all over the world (including pretenders) *All Italian-American mafia families *All businessmen and businesswomen from all over the world *Supreme Leader Snoke *Emperor Palpatine *Gul Skrain G. Dukat Minions *His executive subjects *His butlers *King Santiago I (The majordomo of Emperor Lynn I) *Lynn Loud Sr. (formerly) *Murray (Butler) *Balthazar (Chaffeur) *Common Defense Pact Enemies *The Castello family (mostly, except during formal and royal occassions) *Mike Pence (during World War III) *Lynn Loud, Sr. (currently) *Lincoln Loud *Howard McBride *Harold McBride *Chloe Corbin (formerly) *Justin Tradeau *Hillary Clinton *Barack Obama *Bill Clinton *Stacker Pentecost *Katie Cadet (when sanctioned) *Jens Stoltenberg *Pope Francis (when sanctioned) *All US-friendly dictators Likes *His wife and children *His godchildren *His van *His limo *Loudsinia *The Loud Realm *Being rich *Luxury *Watching sports *Cornelia's puns and jokes *Wine *Jigsaw puzzles *Money *Power *Mick Swagger *British culture *Irish culture *Italian culture *Obedience *Imperialism *Advanced technology *Colonization *Nuclear weapons *Kinetic rods *War *Royalty *Techocracies *Greed *Capitalism *World domination *Modernization of his army *Absolutism *Ghetto camps, labor camps and concentration camps *Fascism (as told by the United States propagandas) *Slavery *Communist rebels *Islamic terrorism *Christian terrorism *Turning Loudsinia into a brand new version of the Roman Empire *Common Defesne Pact *Crowns and tiaras *Detroit Wall *The Great Wall of Michigan *Chemical gas *Biological weapons *Jucheism (after the dissolution of North Korea) *Bringing back old cultures Dislikes *His kids' disobedience *His servants' disobedience *His properties getting vandalized or damaged *Donald Trump's policies on immigration *Yooperania *United States *European Union *United Federation of Earth *Drugs *Net neutrality *Lynn Loud Sr. *Non-Christians *Communism *Fascism (described by Loudsinians, including himself) *Islam *Being sanctioned by the Holy See *Winslow Accord *Secularism *Republicanism *Democracy *Freedom *Liberty *Net neutrality *International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species *Embargoes *The fact that the United States has liberated Missouri and Minnesota *Liberty Prime *Traitors *4th of July *Halloween *Uncle Sam *Central Intelligence Agency Powers and Abilities *Parental authority *Control over Loudsinia and the Loud Realm *Wealth and influence *Connections to the Vaitcan *Connections to other monarchies *Connectiosn to the Italian Mafia families *Connections to the business families *Political power *Physical strength *Extremely hatred of the United States *Willing for his daughters to marry to the princes from other royal families at their ages *Turning everything that he touches into gold *Turning everyone that he touches into wearing formal wear Weapons *Firebending (for self defense only) *Katana (for close combat only) *M1911 Pistol (for emergencies only) Biography Lynn Loud I was born on April 4, 1968 as the second oldest child and older son of Richard L. Loud Jr. and Lauren Loud (nee Walsh), and a member of the socially prominent Loud family. He was baptized as a Catholic later that year on April 20 at St. Paul's Cathedral by Cardinal Enzo Gabrielli, the Archbishop of Royal Woods , his godparents are his maternal grandparents, Alan Walsh and Alana Walsh. Lynn has some English, Irish, Italian, and German ancestry, and of being a relative to most royal families, corporate families and mafia families. When Lynn was about a year old, his grandfather, Richard Loud Sr. retired and his father, Richard Jr. took over as CEO. Like his father, Richard Jr., his grandfather, Richard Sr. and his great-grandfather, Alfred, Lynn I is athletic and played for a rugby team, the Royal Woods Roosters, and won five trophies. He was also part of the Royal Woods FC, a local football club that won him 4 trophies, his friends there included Jerome Cornheiser, Charles McBride, and Robert Santiago. Lynn I studied business in the University of Oxford in England from 1986 to 1990, and there, he enjoyed British culture himself. In 2000, his father, Richard Jr. abducated due to his cousin's death and Lynn I coronated him as the Emperor of Loudsinia on 2017 after Richard Jr. is abducated due to his health issues, which it was as its medium-scale. Eau de Loud and Loud Cosmetics As a merchendise to celebrate the announcement of Emperor Lynn R. Loud and Empress Margaret Vanderbilt Loud in 1994 as the Crown Prince and the Crown Princess of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia, Lynn I created a fragrance called the Eau de Loud, the fragrance became popular in Loudsinia, and eventually, its allies, including the United States (until the re-election of Barack Obama in 2012 as the President of the United States, which eventually leading to boycotting, banning and embargoing Eau de Louds, while he described them as a "perfume of terrorism," which causes tensions between the United States and Loudsinia to be merely tense), earning Lynn I a staggering US$2.5 billion before reaching to the 21st century. In 1995, Lynn I ordered the Royal Council of Loudsinia to create a government-owned company called Loud Cosmetics, which sells makeup, perfumes, fragrances, hair sprays, hair dyes, hair gels, and many more cosmetic products, which made the United States started to boycott their products and forced embargo them. Eventually, the United States and its allies had no choice but to declare them a "bootleg," or a "pirated beauty product," so the United Nations eventually sanctioned Loudsinia for the first time, thus increasing anti-Loudsinian critism and claims. Also, the United States gave him his insulting name for the first time as "Baby," a reference of his best friend, Pandak Panay , the President of Panau. Soon, as the United States implements a new constitution, which gives socialism to the United States, riots became widespread to the border regions of Amishland and Canada, thus sparking a plan to assassinate Lynn R. Loud and cause a rebellion to turn Loudsinia into a constitutional monarchy, and a secular state, complete with socialism. However, it failed, but it eventually tried again up to today. Soon, Bill Clinton claims that Lynn R. Loud is officially the "emperor of cowards," according to his speech in the White House. Marriage and children In 1995, Lynn I traveled to New York City to attend a dinner party at the Plaza Hotel, and there, he met a debutante named Margaret Vanderbilt, who is 10 years his junior and is a direct descendant of Cornelius Vanderbilt. They fell in love at the party, and had dated for three years. Rita converted to Catholicism sometime in 1998 shortly before their wedding. They married at the St. Paul's Cathedral in Royal Woods on June 20, 1998. Despite a successful wedding reception, more and more rebels started to recruit and rebel activity became an issue for all Loudsinians to worry about. Soon, they have 11 royal issues: *Princess Lorraine Vanderbilt Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born March 15, 2000) *Princess Leniere Vanderbilt "Lena" Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born April 18, 2001) *Princess Anne Vanderbilt Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born February 18, 2002) *Princess Cornelia Luan Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born March 31, 2003) *Princess Licia Vanderbilt Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born May 7, 2004) *King Richard Lincoln Loud III of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born February 1, 2006) *Princess Lucille Claypoole "Lacey" Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born October 30, 2008) *Princess Alana Vanderbilt Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born January 1, 2011) *Princess Delores Vanderbilt Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born January 1, 2011) *Princess Elizabeth Mary "Lizzy" Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born July 3, 2013) *Princess Lauren Louise Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born June 1, 2016) Order of St. Sylvester In 2003, as a reward for donating $1 billion to the International Organization of Catholic Charities, Lynn Loud I was made a knight of the Order of Pope Saint Sylvester by Pope John Paul II, the investiture was hosted by Cardinal Frederick Bottcher in St. Paul's Cathedral. The order was named after Pope Sylvester I , and had been created in 1905 from the Order of the Golden Militia. However, non-Catholics seems that he's not going to like this at all, so the United States, the European Union, the United Nations and the Organization of American States had no choice but to do sanctions at Loudsinia once again. Days after, a Christian terrorist organization, Catholics Against Loudsinia, is formed by a group of Roman Catholics in the border regions of Loudsinia and Canada, and was headquarted in the sewers of New Royal Woods. At the same time, thousands of Jews from North America also calls him a "neo-Nazi," a "fascist," etc., and also claims that Jews are much more richer than the Loud family, so they look forward to prevent Loudsinia from taking over nearby regions. Friendship with Maria Santiago Lynn R. Loud met a nurse, Maria Santiago, when he was dining with the Santiago family, at the time, she was known as Maria Casagrande. Lynn R. had met Maria again in 2008 when his brother, Lucas, was shot by rebel forces. Maria nursed Lucas back to health while her sister in-law, Mary Santiago, performed surgery on him to remove the bullets from his body, and Lynn and Maria became friends. For this service, Lynn promised Maria that any children that she has will become his godchildren. Lynn kept his word and stood godfather to Bobby and Ronnie Anne, and took responsibility for their religious education. Relation with the Medici family Lynn R. Loud is a direct descendant of Lorenzo de' Medici and his younger brother, Giuliano de' Medici, through his mother, Lauren Walsh Loud. He also descended from Cosimo I de' Medici, the first Grand Duke of Tuscany. Great Lakes Conflict As a fulfillment of Matthew 5:43, he enslaved so many non-Catholics and homosexuals by building labor camps, prisons, concentration camps and ghettos for them. World War III During World War III, he hosted a grand black tie gala wit his wife, Margaret Vanderbilt Loud, and his children, Lorraine, Leniere, Anne, Cornelia, Licia, Richard, Lacey, Alana, Delores, as the masters of ceremonies of that televised grand gala, he announced that he would declare a war on the United States, and calling the American people as "secular savages." Current situation with the Common Defense Pact During the Second Cold War, he made Loudsinia an alliance with the Common Defense Pact in order to get revenge on the United States. Soon, he became addicted to kinetic rods, thus buiding Loudsinia's greatest's project, a kinetic rod program that is called the "Rods of the Cross." It is the mostly-feared kinetic rod program made done by Lynn R. Loud. Personality Lynn R. is very loving and caring to his kids, and wanted them in various positions of power. He is also very loving to his wife, Rita, and acts playfully romantic towards her. He shows nepotism by planning to have his son, Richard, and his daughter, Lori, take over his company should he either retire or die. Lynn R. is also very authoritative and bossy to his employees and his business executives and is very business oriented when it comes to his corporation. Despite his bossiness towards his employees, he also displays a childlike side, sometimes taking part in his children's antics, and he also turns to his subordinates for advice when he needs to. He is also a devout Catholic, often seen praying to God. Lynn R. also enjoys jokes despite being a serious businessman. Lynn R. also enjoys Cornelia's funny jokes and puns. He also enjoys drinking wine: red wine, white wine, champagne, etc. and keeps a collection of wine in his room and in his home's basement, but he only drinks occasionally at social events. He also had an extreme hatred to the United States and its allies, and is called by Americans as an evil person, and is very strict that he descriminated many atheists, Satanists, Muslims, Buddhists, and non-Catholics, and he only allows Roman Catholics in his homeland, while he forces anyone who are not Catholics to be turned into Catholics. World media, mostly business news, claim that he is a fascist because of his anti-democratic policies, and of course, he also is critized by the former US president Barack Obama as a "terrorist" due to his support for Christian and Islamic terrorism around the world. The Winslow Accord calls him as a "mad brute," while the United States calls him as the "Golden Menace," and is officially a dictator, as stated by most Winslow Accord leaders. Meanwhile, the United Federation of Earth were trying to tackle him to implement socialism, turn Loudsinia into a secular democracy, and issue it for its very first constitution, which he always refuses. Also, he was also seen by the Central Intelligence Agency as a supporter of vampires, which made the International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species blame on Lynn R. Loud, his royal family, and all of Loudsinia for supporting and intensifying vampiric activities in all across the world, so they might have to think about doing peaceful negotiations and small-scale conflicts as well. which made him merely humiliated as well. Appearance Like his distant cousin (and political opponent), Lynn Loud Sr., Lynn R. Loud also has brown hair that is thinning on the top, however, unlike Lynn Sr., Lynn R. wears a black suit with a green tie and a crucifix pin on the left lapel roll, and wears black dress shoes. The most distinguishable difference between Lynn Sr. and Lynn R. is that Lynn R. has a celtic cross tattooed on his right upper arm and an Irish flag tattooed on his left lower arm, which represents his Irish heritage, an Italian flag tattooed on his left upper arm, which represents his Italian heritage, and an English flag tattooed above the Italian flag tattoo, which represents his Anglo-Saxon heritage. When he was younger, his hair was combed backwards. In royal occassions (including the coronation of Emperor Lynn I and Empress Margaret I), he wears the same outfit, but with a crown, a mantle, epauletttes, medals, a set of a hilt and a ceremonial sword, and a sash, symbolizing his allegiance with royalty. In military occassions, he wears the same outfit also, but with a peaked cap added as well. Trivia *He looks like the regular face from the second season of The Loud House Season 2 but, in the first season of The Luxurious Loud House and in the Novum Terram series, he shows his face. *He looks totally different from the The Loud House version of himself, but with the same face. *Out of his children, he is closest to Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Richard, and Lana. *Lynn I has characteristics that some of his children inherited from him **Luna: Love for music, love for Mick Swagger, and a British accent **Luan: Sense of humour **Lynn: Love of sports **Richard: Love of sports *It was revealed in a The Luxurious Loud House episode, One With The Christ, that Lynn stood godfather to Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago at their baptisms. *Lynn R. Loud is similar to Rodrigo Borgia: Both are patriarchs of their respective families, both wanted to keep power and wealth in their families, both are nepotistic and both used bribery to either get what they want, or get their family members and family allies out of trouble. However, unlike Borgia, Lynn is no murderer, does not host orgies, and does not have mistresses. **However, the United States government critized him as a murderer, and hosted orgies towards offended minorities due to the strong hatred of homosexuals and non-Christians. *Lynn R. Loud is based on Lorenzo de' Medici, they both run their respective cities (Royal Woods in Lynn R.'s case, Florence in Lorenzo's case). **Meanwhile, Lynn Loud Sr. is planning Yooperanians to "liberate" Royal Woods from Lynn R. Loud, which might've been turned out to be a rumor. *Lynn is hoping to secure the presidency for his family and get one of his family members elected President of the United Federation of Earth. **However, Katie Cadet rejected this for being a bigot against any other religions, so Loudsinia could be frequently sanctioned by the United Federation of Earth, the Organization of American States and the Holy See because of this, so the Common Defense Pact is formed to overthrow the United Federation of Earth and change it under the Loud dynastic rule. Category:People Category:Dictators Category:Politicians Category:Monarchs Category:Loudsinia